THE AFTERTIME
by Elesary
Summary: After the end of the world, there are very few people left living on Earth, the Daybreakers try to repopulate the earth with a desperate law, but old enemies aren't as dead as they original seemed...
1. Chapter 1

THE AFTERTIME : PROLOGUE THE SEVENTH LAW

DISCLAIMED

"I know this is going to be hard" Lord Thierry said sadly staring at the back of his soulmate, Lady Hannah. "but it's necessary, if we don't the worlds population of all species will die out very soon. We are all that's left of life, human, vampire, witch, shapeshifter. Do you want life to die out? If you obey this law, next generation will only have to obey the Sixth Law. And so on." He concluded staring at the faces staring up at him.

The silence was so profound you could hear a pin drop. Then Mary-Lynnette Redfern stood up. "Seven Thierry? We have to have seven children? And what about interspecies? I was going to have Ash change me but now there just aren't enough humans left and I am only seventeen, you can't expect me to have children now. I'm to young." She protested.

Many other women called their approval.

Thierry cleared his throat. "I don't relish the prospect anymore than you do Mary-Lynnette. In fact I've spent the last week sleeping on the couch."

He was interrupted by Kestrel "Nice job Hannah!" which was fallowed by snickers.

"As I was saying," Thierry continued ignoring the amusement of his people "if you are, or your soulmate is a vampire, both people must become a vampire when they turn nineteen. You will still be able to have children. Hamilton here" he gestured to Nyala's soulmate, "has perfected a serum to increase fertility in made vampires."

He was interrupted again, this time by Poppy North – soon to be Poppy Rasmussan. "Thanks Hamilton, I've always wanted a baby, and even though seven is a bit much, I always wanted a big family, maybe this won't be so bad. We have a chance to start over –create a whole new world, give our children an chance to find their soulmates, not leave them in heaven or limbo… wherever they are now."

That being said, more people seemed to agree. And the seventh law was passed. It was official, every little family had to grow by seven. It was final.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. NAMES

IMPORTANT AU

SORRY PEOPLE I know this isn't a chapter, but I almost have the next one done, should be up this morning.

I need seven names for Alex (Illianas brother) and Roz (Erics sister)

They're older obviously…

Please hurry!!!!!!

Cant update til I get seven original names


	3. THE AFTERTIME: THE FIRSTS

THE AFTERMATH: THE FIRSTS

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

ITTEBAYO

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

NIGHTWORLDLOVER

VAMPIRELOVER26

DOODLECHICK12

XXRIAHARDYORTONXX

DISCLAIMED

-----------------------------------THE LIGHTFOOTS (January 18 P.A1) ------------------------

"DAVEN" the nurse said. "Your wife is in labor and requests your presence."

"Kestrel!" Daven gasped and sprinted toward the hospital. He got there just in time to hear his soulmate curse all men, especially werewolf men to hell.

A few minutes later the couple held their little son in their arms.

"What should we name him?" Kestrel asked sleepily, kissing his soft cheek.

"Can we name him Jacob? After my father?" Daven asked hopefully.

"Of course." She muttered, drifting to sleep.

---------------------------------- THE DRACHES (January 19 PAi--------------------------------

"SHE'S so beautiful Keller." Galen whispered in awe, "did we really create such life?" he touched his daughters face with his big hand and used the other to stroke a lock of hair from his wives sweaty face. "My Keller, my Precious Keller, look at her, look at little Antonia."

Keller fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.

-----------------------------------THE HARMENS (febuary 11 PA1)------------------------------

"Where did she get the red hair, Thea?" Eric asked his sleepy Soulmate "You're not cheating on me, are you?" he spoke jokingly.

Thea yawned and looked at her daughter. Her hair was a puff of red. "Course not. Her last name is going to be Harmen, right?" she asked him.

Eric smoothed her hair. "Of course, you get some sleep, I'll look after Ruby." He said worriedly.

Thea raised an eyebrow "Ruby?"

He shrugged "Just trying it out. If you don't like it we could…"

He trailed off as she laughed. "No. No. I liked it."

Eric cleared his throat. "Welcome to the family Ruby."

----------------------------------- GLENVINA (Febuary 26 PA1)----------------------------------

"LANA!" Winnie screamed, trying to revive the still little form.

Tears were streaming from Sterling, her soulmates eyes as they tried to breath life into a child who had never had a chance to live.

"She's dead Winnie." Keller told her friend, cradling her own little Antonia it her chest.

Even she had tears in her eyes.

"My babies." Moaned Winnie "My babies."

"Charlotte and Skye are still alive Winnie." Thea said with relief in her voice.

"They- They are?" Winnie hiccupped but a smile broke through her stone face. "Give them to me." She commanded.

Kestrel brought the tiny premature babies to their mother, she herself placed Jacob on the mat with Ruby who began gurgling happily.

----------------------------------STILLMAN (march 17th PA1)------------------------------------

"Where's Jez and Morgead?" Raven asked Val bluntly. "They are godparents, I'm not telling you her name until they're here." She stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Jez isn't aloud out until her baby arrives." Morgead said from the door. "Hey Raven, Val, whats her name? He greeted the family. Apparently Raven had already named her daughter but wasn't telling her soulmate.

"Morgead, will you and Jez be godparents? Raven asked her old friend.

"Of course. Now what's her name? Jez is going to pulverize me if I don't return soon with her goddaughters elusive name."

Val laughed.

Raven sighed "Her name is Aurora."

Val smiled and Morgead slipped from the door as raven said "Well she was born at dawn."

Morgead smiled too.

"THAT stuff was nasty! But now I'm glad I took it. Look at him, litlle Landon." A 19 year old Iona coed at her husband, Timmy, and her little son.

"It was nasty, but at least we can revert back to our young selves." Timmy said and shrunk back into a five year old.

Iona grimaced. "Not me little boy, not til Landon is older. Now change back. I feel like a pedophile."

The boy laughed, then obeyed.

-----------------------------------------FRANK APRIL 10TH PA I-----------------------------------

ILIANNA thought she was in love with Galen, but when she met Richard she relised it was just a crush. She loved Richard and she thought she knew the emotion threw and threw. But she was wrong, she hadn't known what love was until she held her little daughter, Rikki in her arms.

-------------------------------------------PATRICKSON APRIL 15TH PAI------------------------- 

"REMIND me why I love you." Jeanne told her soulmate.

"His sense of humor" Thea said.

"His fashion sense." Keller added dryly.

"His face." Kestrel put in.

" His smarts." Winnie smirked

"His money." Raven snorted

"His eyes." Ilianna finished gesturing to his eyes, so like her own.

"she's right," Raven observed "how many men do you know with purple eyes?"

"well those reasons too, but I meant Violet." Jeanne laughed gesturing to her little bundle.

"Well I did save your life." Carlisle muttered slightly petulantly.

----------------------------------KNEEBESANS MAY 12TH PA1----------------------------------

"EMMETT please tell me what she looks like." Begged Aradia, carefully feeling her child. "What colors her eyes? Her hair?"

"Easy love, she's got this blonde fluff that you can feel but cant see, so she looks bald. Her eyes are palest blue.

"Can we name her Mina?" Emmett asked.

"um… I was kinda thinking Willa."

"Just name her Wilhilmina" Ash Redfern said from the doorway. "Hi Baby." He waved.

"That's a good idea" the soul mates said together.

-----------------------------------------THE BACKBURNS MAY 18TH PA1----------------------

"I wish Angel were here," Gillian told her soulmate, who looked at her funny. "What? He would know what to name her." She said defensivly.

"But Angel tried to kill me." David pointed out.

"That's it!" Gillian exclaimed exitedly.

"Whats it?" he asked suspiciously.

"We'll name her Angela." She gently smoothed her daughtes messy hair. "please pleas please?"

"Fine Darling."

----------------------------LUPYNS JUNE 8TH PA1-------------------------------------------------

"SHE'S so beautiful." Breathed Andres leaning over his wife and daughter.

"she looks creepily like Ash," Ashes sister pointed out.

"Rowan, I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." Ash said from the door.

"Come see fro yourself then." Rowan grumbled.

Ash came in and picked his niece up. "Ohh… I have a mini me." he sounded delighted, like a kid in a candy shop.

"Her name is Ashley." Andres put in.

Ash squeeled happily. Ashley began to cry.

--------------------------------------------BENGALS JUNE 23RD PA 1-----------------------------

"IS he supposed to be so little?" Hugh asked Claire, holding his son.

"Of course, silly, he's a newborn."

There was a soft knock on the door. Thierry poked his head inside. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course my lord." Claire said, her eyebrows creasing in worry.

"Oh it's a boy." Thierry breathed in relief. "We have had so many little girls a little boy is a true blessing. What's his name?"

"We were thinking John." They said together.

-------------------------------------THE QUINNS-----------------------------------------------------

"HOWS she doing?" Quinn whispered in Rashels sleeping ear. Half a second later, an oak dagger was pressing against his throat.

Quinn was surprised. Rashel's eyes were still closed. Old habits died very hard it seemed.

"Its me Kitten." He told her in an amused voice.

"Oh sorry Quinn. Guess what, Leha already changes better then I do. I don't know weather to be proud or jealous."

It was true, the little baby was growing and shedding a tail.

---------------------------------------THE HAYESES-------------------------------------------------

"I wish Sarai was here," Nyala whispered half awake to her son, cuddled in her father's arms.

"I wish she were here too, she would have spoiled William rotten," Hamilton agreed.

"She would spoil her nephew." Nyala whispered, one tear sliding down her cheek as she thought of her dead sister.

----------------------------------------THE NEELYS--------------------------------------------------

"STOP pacing Delos," laughed Maggie "you've already worn a trench in the floor. And besides, does it matter if Zara is vampire, semi or human? We'll love her all the same."

"Of course it matters Maggie! I don't want her to be mortal! Anything could happen to her, And to you. And her soulmate, what if he's as much of a jerk to her as I was to you when we met? What if…"

He trailed off as Maggie laughed. "Darling, she was just born, lets wait awhile before we worry about her love life ' kay?"

"I guess so…" grumbled Delos.

----------------------------------------THE NORTHS-------------------------------------------------

"I thought he was supposed to be a girl!" the panicked voice of Philip North cut through the quiet of the nursery. Blaise rolled her eyes and held her son closer in her arms.

"What are you going to do Phil? I guess Hellewise changed her mind." Thea responded from the door.

Philip sat at the edge of Blaises bed. "But we had Haley picked out and everything." He said petulantly.

"Now," Blaise said placing a soothing hand on his sleeve "We can name him Hile, Hile North.

-----------------------------------------THE RASMUSSANS----------------------------------------

"WHAT do you think he'll be?" Poppy asked James peering at Ian Rasmussan.

"I don't know, a doctor? A scientist?" James brushed hair out of Poppy's little face.

" I don't care really, I'm just glad he's here."

"Me too." James brushed a kiss across her cheek.

------------------------------------THE CARTERS----------------------------------------------------

"HE'S got you eyes." Mark said.

"He's got your face." Jade replies instantly.

"Yes we get it, he is perfect. Now whats his name?" Kestrel cuts off Marks inevitable reply.

"Iggy!" they chime in together.

-------------------------------THE DESCOURDRES------------------------------------------------

"HEY Thierry!" Hannah called "look what the stork brought us!"

Thierry sighed. The baby had been breach so Hannah was doped up on pain pills. "Yes Dear, he's beautiful." He said indulgently patting his son and wife on the cheek gently.

It was then he noticed. Stenciled lightly across Adams cheek there was a light birthmark, just like his wife's.

--------------------------------------THE BLACKTHORNS-----------------------------------------

"UH Thea?" Morgead asked, and Thea sighed Morgead hadn't shut up since Susan had been born.

"Yes Morgead?" she was very patient.

"Since Jez is half vampire and I'm full vampire, is Susan going to be three quarters vampire?"

"Yes Morgead."

---------------------------THE DOMINICKS---------------------------------------------------------

"NO way are you going to put Thalia in that." Roz told her tired husband.

"Roz, its traditional, the boys wear blue and the girls wear pink." Alex sighed.

"Its sexist." Was the stubborn reply.

"Here, use this." Eric handed his sister a red blanket.

"Thank you." A very relieved Alex said.

-----------------------------------------THE DRAGMIRES------------------------------------------

"THEY don't trust me."

"I know, but they will if you give them time."

"They won't trust Petra either."

"Yes they will."

----------------------------------------THE REDFERNS----------------------------------------------

"I'M sorry, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let you die." Ash said for the thousandth time.

"You've said." Mary-Lynnette snapped. Her cold voice cracking like a whip. "Now I will never die, and neither will Erin." She cradled her little vampire daughter with her new vampire arm.

"I'm sorry." He put his head in his hands, heartbroken.

----------------------------------------THE JONSONS------------------------------------------------

"RASHEL, how's Leha?" asked Fayth.

"Fussy. How's Sharon? How are you?"

"We're all fine," Fayth said with that little sad smile that Rashel used to find so annoying.

-------------------------------------THE THRESHES-------------------------------------------------

THE baby was a boy. The father stood by as Rand cried for the first time. He wiped away his wife's small tears.

-------------------------------------THE PARTHOLONS--------------------------------------------

"SHE'S beautiful P.j, but her brother… baby Rolande is dead. I am so, so sorry." Maggie said to her old friend.

"Her name is Cossette." Was all that came through the numb lips.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


End file.
